


This One's On The House

by Gaynin



Series: Supernatural 2019 7-Day Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Destiel Flirting, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, I keep it gentle on the reader, Implied Overdose, Implied vomiting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, but dying is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: The version of Castiel from Episode:5.04 The End meets his end and finds out what the afterlife has in store for him.
Relationships: Castiel & Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural 2019 7-Day Ficlet Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	This One's On The House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCokeworthCauldrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCokeworthCauldrons/gifts).



So, this is how it ends huh?

With a little too much oblivion running through his veins. Pouring his guts out in the bathroom sink as he slips in and out of consciousness. At least the girls asleep in his bed will find his body in the morning. At least he went out with a bang.

He'd call out for help but there was no point in making a scene. He was already wearing his best clothes. It would be fun to see what happens next.

Would he go to heaven? Cas looked at himself in the mirror and laughed, eyes sunken in, lips purple.

Boy, they were gonna have a field day with him in hell. He could already hear them. _Daddy's boy, where's daddy now?_ Nothing that would hurt, he figured. Cas stopped being daddy's wind up toy soldier long ago.

He can feel it coming, feel his legs going numb beneath him, feel his hands shake.

Oh well.

"Come and get me, kids." He says, letting go of his hold on the sink, gasping his last breath as he feels himself fall cold onto the dirty bathroom floor.

Cas opens his eyes to the dim honey hues and earthy tones of the evening sun shining through an open window in Bobby's home. Thin curtains swaying gently in the breeze.

His arms crossed over his stomach, standing in the corner. He looks down at himself, covered in the tan fabric of a trenchcoat. Blue tie pressing against his chest.

"Yeah, whatever Sammy." Comes a voice speaking with its mouth full. Dean brushes past him holding a sandwich, shoving it into his mouth.

Sam trails close behind, giving him a shove.

"Admit it!"

"Nah." Dean says with a finishing bite, brushing his hands together "Maybe later."

Sam sighs affectionately and Dean smiles a blinding smile that meets Cas like an old friend.

"Just admit it, Dean. I've always been the smart one."

"If you ask me you're both a coupla idjits." Says Bobby walking in with the necks of four beers between his fingers. Handing one to Cas.

Cas takes it, letting the crisp cold bite his fingers. Brushing away the condensation with his thumb.

For the first time, in a long time...

Cas doesn't want to drink.

"Hey, Cas! If Sam's the smart one, who am I?" Dean asks. Cas looks up to watch Dean’s brows quirk in the way they always had when Dean teased him this way.

"Yeah, that's right." Dean laughs "I'm the pretty one."

Sam opens his beer with a satisfying _tsk!_ and a shake of his head.

Cas looks at his unopened beer for a moment, realizing where he was. He let a smile inch up his face and a soundless chuckle shake his body once. Shaking his own head as he turns the bottle around and around in his hand.

He puts it down.

He is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to TheCokeworthSnapes for this wonderful prompt!  
> And with that Day 7 of my 7-Day Ficlet Challenge is complete!  
> I will likely find myself writing more for the boys in the future though I enjoy these characters too much <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
